Weekend Bedroom (OS)
by Emma Ro
Summary: Jasper comes home to find Bella and Edward in the weekend bedroom. BDSM themes. All-human. Lemon. REPOST


I do not own the characters in this story, that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just play around with them.

Thank you to my beta, A Jasper For Me, and my pre-readers, Lady Tazz and Twimom817 for helping me out and correcting my stupid little mistakes.

The picspiration for this fic is at this link. Just take out the ()s. post/14381273120/naughtygirlsarebest-nsfw-m-f-m

I do not pretend to know anything about the BDSM world, so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

Jasper walked in the house shutting and locking the door behind him. He paused just inside the door, hearing the music coming from down the hall. This week had been trying on him, and he couldn't wait to see what his partners were up to.

He went to the kitchen, grabbing some water and aspirin, trying to hold back the headache that had formed. He walked back to the living room, stripping off his suit jacket as he walked. He made his way down the hall before opening the door to the basement stairs. He descended the stairs slowly and silently as he heard the moans and grunts coming from the 'weekend' bedroom he shared with his two loves.

Jasper walked down the hallway, stopping just outside the open doorway and watching the scene play out in front of him. Bella had Edward bent over the footboard of the bed. His arms and elbows were tied to the spaces on the footboard, and his legs were spread wide with a bar tied between his feet.

Jasper watched as Bella stripped out of her pants and thong. She grabbed the strap-on sitting on the table, putting it on quickly before grabbing the lube as well. She squeezed a generous amount onto her fingers, then spilled some between Edward's ass cheeks. She brought her fingers to his puckered hole, circling it a few times before gently pushing in.

Jasper moved inside the room, getting in the perfect position to watch as Bella readied Edward for the strap-on dildo. He started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it on but open as Bella pulled her fingers out. Jasper watched as she grabbed the dildo, placing it at Edward's entrance and pushed. He watched as it slid in until Bella's hips were firmly pressed against Edward's ass cheeks.

Jasper decided to make his presence known and walked around the room, making a little more noise than necessary.

"I see you started without me."

"Edward was being a naughty boy. He needed to be taught a lesson," Bella answered between her panting breaths.

Jasper could tell she was worked up; he could see her thighs glistening as she stood there in her heels, halter-top, and strap-on.

"Oh, and what did the naughty boy do now?" Jasper asked as he placed his hand on Bella's back and leaned in for a kiss.

Bella answered with a moan as she pulled out of Edward, slamming back in quickly. Jasper pulled away from her mouth and finished stripping out of his clothes.

"So Darlin', what did our dear Edward do that was so naughty?"

"He left a huge mess in the kitchen when he made dinner and left it for me to clean up. Did you eat, by the way? I left you a plate in the fridge."

"I grabbed a sandwich on my way home, but I may need my energy later. Right now, I want you."

With that, Jasper fell to his knees and started kissing Bella's thighs. He felt himself harden as he noticed that she was wearing the crotch-less harness. He quickly stood, moving up behind her and pressing himself into her backside.

Jasper could hear the small whimpers coming from Edward and knew he was getting close. "Don't you dare cum, Edward. You know you aren't allowed until we say." Although Jasper was the true dominate in the relationship, he was happy to hand over the reins to either Bella or Edward when the mood struck. He was never in the submissive position, but enjoyed watching the others dominate each other.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hips tightly, holding her in place. He splayed his hand across her back and pushed her down onto Edward's back before spreading her legs slightly and rubbing himself into her heat. He rocked his hips back and forth, preparing them both by spreading her natural lubrication around before pushing into her tight core.

Bella's mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy as Jasper pushed his length all the way into her body. After seating himself fully within her, Jasper pulled her up slightly so that she was leaning over Edward but not actually laying on him. He started thrusting into her with fast, hard strokes; every stroke Jasper made pushed Bella into Edward, bringing them all to the edge quickly.

Jasper grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to him. Jasper leaned down and started kissing, licking, and biting at her throat. She tasted of raspberries and cream. It was one of Jasper's favorite flavors, and it was entirely Bella.

Jasper felt her tightening around him as he felt the tingle start low in his spine. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Jasper reached one hand around to Edward, finding his weeping cock and palming it tightly. He started stroking him, feeling the sensations grow uncontrollably.

"Cum for me. Both of you. Now!"

Edward's cry was loud and long as he spilled into Jasper's hand just as Bella screamed out Jasper's name. Jasper lost himself to the sound of his loves releasing around him as he let Bella's glorious pussy milk his cock of everything he could give.

When their breathing had all regulated, Jasper pulled out of Bella, who had collapsed on Edward. He helped her pull out of him, quickly removing the strap-on and helping her climb onto the bed. They worked together, untying Edward and helping him onto the bed as well.

Jasper and Bella took their time working out the kinks that had formed in Edward's body from being tied up. When they were satisfied he was sufficiently unkinked, Bella got up from the bed and walked to the large bathroom. She started the water in the tub, letting it fill with hot water. She poured relaxing scented salts into the water, swishing them around, letting them dissolve.

"Boys, it's ready."

Edward walked in first, pausing to kiss Bella quickly before getting in the tub and sitting. Jasper walked in after a moment, holding out a hand to help Bella in the tub before climbing in as well. They cuddled in the hot water, Jasper and Edward sitting next to each other, Bella in their laps.

Jasper took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "That was a nice way to start the weekend."


End file.
